Our Rising
by ef-face
Summary: /UPDATE/Kelam, gelap, dan membingungkan. Patut untuk disembunyikan, semua ini tak boleh diceritakan, karena kau terlalu muda untuk mendengarkan./NO ROMENS :/ *shoot*/
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers / Hetalia World Series © Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Warning: **Alternative Reality/Universe?. Miss-typo. OC. Slash for next chapter

**Summary: **Dan pada akhirnya ramalan tentang kematian sang raja di tangan anaknya berbuah pada terpenggalnya leher sang peramal.

**Don't like? DON'T READ!**

Malam yang sunyi dengan hanya beberapa lilin yang masih menyala. Dengan bulan merajai malam. Mengalahkan kerlipan bintang

**.::.**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**.::.**

Erangan-erangan disertai desahan napas yang berat terdengar memecah keheningan di malam. Tabib lalu lalang memberikan bantuan. Terus, mengerang dan berusaha mendorong bayi yang telah sempurna untuk menghirup udara dunia

.

Dua putera telah lahir

.

.

"Yang Mulia, takdir mengatakan bahwa kelak akan tiba saatnya Pangeran akan menghancurkan Anda."

.

.

"Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh!"

.

_Bunuh sang penyihir yang telah meramalkan kehancuran Sang Raja! Bunuh!_

.

Genderang perang telah ditabuh

.

.

Hangus. Seluruh desanya telah dibakar oleh manusia-manusia tak berperikemanusiaan. Mata hijaunya menatap nanar. Desanya kini telah tidak ada. Desa para penyihir telah musnah.

.

"Mereka tak sempat menyelamatkan diri, mereka dipenggal saat itu juga."

.

Semuanya musnah

.

**.::.**

**Our Rising**

**A Hetalia-Axis Powers Fanfiction**

by

**Elizabeth Kirkland**  
**.::.**

"_Jika penyihir dan manusia biasa dapat bersatu kembali, maka dunia akan kembali tentram."_

.

"Karena kita akan mengubah dunia."

* * *

**A/N:** Ehm, jadi ini adalah fic pengganti buat **Enter Another World**, yeah, mana perubahan drastis lagi. Kalau misalnya kisahnya pasaran, ya emang pasaran #plak. Sebenernya ini ide kepikiran gara-gara waktu pelajaran Sejarah Sihir ada yang nyinggung soal ini. Jadi kalo misalnya pernah denger, wajarlah ya *ngeles*.

**Review dong :D**


	2. Chapter 1: From Beginning Of Time

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers / Hetalia World Series © Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Warning: **Alternative Reality/Universe. Miss-typo (kalo ada). OC (later chaps). OOC (sangat). Slash (later chaps). Swearing (cuma dikit). Perubahan centric.

**Summary: **Kelam, gelap, dan membingungkan. Patut untuk disembunyikan, semua ini tak boleh diceritakan, karena kau terlalu muda untuk mendengarkan.

**Don't like? Baca dulu doms ;)**

Mata biru itu memincing menatap rusa yang kini tengah membungkuk untuk merumput. Rusa yang masih muda dengan tubuh coklat berbintik yang ramping. Dengan moncong putih yang bergerak-gerak cepat karena mulutnya terus mengunyah. Keempat kakinya melebar agar moncongnya dapat meraih rumput. Sebuah objek yang sangat indah dan menarik untuk diamati.

Targetnya.

Satu tangannya meraih anak panah di kantong yang telah tersampir di pundaknya. Satu tangannya yang lain mengangkat busurnya. Lalu busur dan anak panah itu bersatu. Tali dari kulit di busur itu dia satukan dengan ekor anak panah. Lalu perlahan ditariknya mundur. Memincingkan sebelah matanya, membidik perut si rusa yang tampaknya tidak sadar karena tetap mengunyah. Saat tarikannya terasa maksimal dan tali itu mengencang, dengan segera dilepaskannya pegangan jemarinya dari anak panah. Anak panah melesat, melewati pepohonan dan rerumputan. Lurus menuju si rusa.

Nyaris sekali. _Nyaris_ sekali anak panah itu mengenai perut si rusa. Sayang, kelihatannya rusa sadar akan bahaya yang mendatanginya. Rusa itu bergegas berlari meninggalkan rumput yang belum selesai dia makan. Membuat ujung anak panah itu menancap dengan kuat di tubuh sebuah pohon besar tak jauh dari sana.

Pemuda itu mendecak kesal karena target yang telah diincarnya pergi entah kemana. Entah setan apa yang kini mengikutinya hingga Dewi Fortuna enggan meliriknya. Sedari tadi target-targetnya selalu lepas. Awalnya dia mencoba kegesitannya dalam memanah seekor kelinci. Iya, kelinci. Asal kau tahu saja memanah seekor kelinci itu sulit sekali. Tubuh kelinci yang kecil dan gerakkannya yang cepat membuatnya sulit dibidik. Yang perlu dipertanyakan adalah se_pintar_ apakah ada yang mau susah-susah memanah kelinci. Dan hasilnya sudah pasti nihil.

Lalu dia mencoba memanah seekor burung yang tengah bertengger pada dahan suatu pohon. Kebetulan karena berlakunya hukum gravitasi yang membuat anak panahnya membelok ke bawah bahkan sebelum ada dua meter. Si burung yang menyadari hal itu, langsung mengepakkan sayap dan terbang sambil berkoar—seakan menertawakan si pemuda. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Sudah gagal ditertawakan pula. Untung saja burung itu tidak sembarangan mengeluarkan kotoran di atasnya. Kalau hal itu terjadi, lengkaplah penderitaannya.

Yang terakhir tadi adalah rusa. Yang gagal dipanahnya.

Dewi Fortuna hari ini kejam sekali.

.

.

**Our Rising**

**A Hetalia-Axis Powers Fanfiction**

by

**Elizabeth Kirkland**

.

.

**#1:**** From Beginning Of Time**

"_Dahulu, dahulu kala. Semua kehidupan di dunia ini berjalan dengan begitu damai. Roh Hutan, Roh Air, Roh Api, dan semua Roh Bumi bersatu menyeimbangkan kehidupan yang berlangsung di dunia ini. Manusia, hewan, mahluk sihir, dan alam hidup berdampingan tanpa pamrih. Saling bantu satu sama lain. _

_Manusia adalah mahluk paling cerdas. Mereka berkembang dengan begitu cepat karena dapat belajar darimana saja._

_Sayangnya semakin lama mereka menganggap diri mereka paling hebat dan berkuasa. Mereka menganggap derajat mereka lebih tinggi dari mahluk lain, tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka banyak belajar dari mahluk-mahluk lain. Hewan mengajari mereka bagaimana membungkus diri dan mencari makan. Mahluk sihir banyak membantu mereka dalam berbagai hal. Alam menyediakan apa yang mereka butuhkan. Sayangnya mereka mulai lupa akan hal itu._

_Mahluk lain masih mentoleransi keangkuhan manusia itu. Bahkan saat manusia mulai mengagungkan diri dengan membentuk sistim pemerintahan, mereka masih tidak keberatan diperlakukan begitu hina oleh manusia. Tapi Roh-Roh Bumi yang menyaksikan itu ingin kembali menyadarkan manusia. Mereka kemudian menciptakan mahluk lain yang menyerupai manusia, tapi tak dapat dipisahkan dari alam. Penyihir. Diciptakan dengan darah dan daging manusia yang kemudian disatukan dengan sebagian kecil kekuatan-kekuatan Roh-Roh Bumi._

_Penyihir dengan mudah bergaul dengan manusia. Alam telah mengajarkan mereka bagaimana mengontrol kekuatan—terkadang mereka memiliki tongkat yang dapat menyalurkan kekuatan mereka. Alam juga telah mengajarkan bagaimana cara hidup manusia biasa. Penyihir layaknya manusia—mereka berkembang dengan cepat. Menerima perubahan zaman sebagaimana manusia menerimanya. Mereka menyerap banyak hal tentang manusia dengan cepat. Dan tetap tidak melupakan alam._

_Lalu—_"

Suara lembut yang lancar melantunkan cerita itu diputus dengan suara ketukan pada daun pintu. Wanita berambut pirangpendek itu memutus kontak pada pendengar ceritanya, mengalihkan fokus ke arah pintu yang kini telah terbuka. Dua pendengar kecilnya juga ikut mengalihkan fokus ke arah pintu. Di sana seorang gadis berambut pirang lain berdiri.

"Makan siang sudah siap," kata gadis manis itu.

Si wanita berambut pendek itu tersenyum manis pada si gadis. "Terimakasih, Natalia," ucapnya lembut.

Gadis bergaun biruitu menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, lalu berbalik

Si wanita kembali menatap kedua pendengar ciliknya tadi. "Nah, kalian sudah dengar apa yang dikatakan Natalia. Sekarang, ayo makan!"

"Tidak bisakah ceritanya dilanjutkan?" protes bocah berambut pirang dengan mata biru cemerlang itu.

"Tidak bisa, Alfred, sekarang waktunya makan."

"Oh, ayolah," bocah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Matanya terlihat mengharapkan banyak hal dari si wanita.

Si wanita tersenyum lembut, tangannya bergerak mengacak-acak rambut pirang bocah itu. "Nanti kita teruskan lagi, ya?"

"Janji?"

"Janji."

"Baiklah!" Bocah itu pun berdiri dengan semangat, dengan senyum lebar masih terpampang di wajah. Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk bocah satunya, yang mirip dengannya itu. Mereka lalu bergandengan menuju ke arah ruangan di mana diadakan makan siang itu bersama. Alfred—si bocah bermata biru itu, terus menerus membahas kisah yang tadi didengarnya, sementara Matthew—bocah satunya, hanya mendengarkan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya menurut.

Mata biru kehijauan itu menatap lembut pada dua pangeran kecil yang kini semakin jauh itu. Senyum lembut masih terus terpasang di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat buku yang tadi dia bacakan.

"Kau tahu, kalau kakak mengetahui apa yang kau ceritakan pada mereka, dia tidak akan suka," sebuah suara manis tapi begitu dingin dan datar mengusiknya. Menoleh, mendapati gadis bergaun biru tadi berdiri di dekatnya, menatap lurus padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Natalia," katanya halus dan tenang, "kau tidak akan memberitahunya 'kan?" sebuah kalimat tanya yang polos meluncur keluar. Tapi seperti memaksa dan mengintimidasi yang bersangkutan.

Natalia merasakan intimidasi itu, memang tak sekental yang biasa dilakukan kakaknya—kakanya yang satu lagi—tetap saja begitu terasa. Dan berbeda dengan kakaknya itu, dia merasa terintimidasi—sedikit. Biasanya dia tidak pernah merasa terintimidasi oleh apapun, dia tidak takut apapun. "Tentu saja," berusaha menyamarkan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Terimakasih, Natalia, kau memang adik yang baik."

.

.

Bocah bermata biru yang tadi mendengarkan cerita bersama kembarannya kini telah beranjak dewasa, menjadi pemuda berusia limabelas tahun yang gagah dan tampan. Banyak putri dari negeri seberang yang berusaha memikat hatinya, sayangnya tidak pernah berhasil. Entah apakah Sang Pangeran—ya, bocah itu pangeran—sebenarnya tidak tertarik pada perempuan atau memang belum ada perempuan yang memikat hatinya.

Sekarang, untuk memperbanyak kemampuannya, dia sedang berlatih memanah. Sebenarnya dia sekarang harus menyempurnakan permainan pedang dahulu sebelum memanah karena pedang adalah yang utama sedangkan memanah hanyalah tambahan, tapi berhubung dia sedang berada di masa-masa remaja yang penuh pemberontakan, akhirnya para pelatih pedang menyerah dan membiarkannya belajar memanah. Ditemani pembimbingnya—Toris, Sang Pangeran bernama Alfred itu berlatih memanah. Belum ada satu jam berlatih dasar-dasar, Alfred sudah ingin mencoba kemampuannya. Untunglah pembimbingnya adalah orang yang sabar dan pengertian.

Bersama Toris, Alfred berjalan ke luar kastil, mengendap-endap menggunakan jubah biasa agar tidak ada rakyat yang menyadari. Karena kalau sampai ada seorang rakyat yang tahu pangerannya pergi keluar dari istana dan berjalan-jalan di antara mereka, urusannya bisa panjang. Kalau tidak minta bersalaman, minta tanda tangan. Memang beginilah nasibnya menjadi seorang pangeran yang dipuja-puja rakyat. Masih lajang pula, tidak menutup kemungkinan bagi gadis-gadis beruntung untuk dia lamar.

Sekarang dia sudah berdiri dengan berani di dekat pepohonan yang menjulang, hutan ada di depan mata. Perlengkapan memanah dari busur sampai anak panah sudah ada di genggaman. Sekarang tinggal mencari target. Seekor kelinci melompat-lompat di hadapannya, pikiran iseng menghinggapinya. Diambilnya anak panah, lalu dengan segera membidik si kelinci malang. Panah melesat dan hanya terbenam di tanah berlumut, si kelinci yang tak bisa diam telah melompat menyelamatkan dirinya.

Mendecak kesal. Sungguh memalukan, memanah kelinci saja tidak bisa. Untunglah tidak ada siapapun di sini kecuali dirinya sendiri dan pembimbingnya yang pastinya tidak akan menceritakan kepada siapapun tentang hal ini. Mencari-cari target lain yang mungkin dapat dikenainya. Fokusnya tertumbuk pada seekor burung berbulu coklat biasa yang tengah bertengger pada dahan sebuah pohon. Mencoba untuk membidik burung itu. Kurang beruntung, daya pegas yang dihasilkan kurang mencukupi untuk mendorong anak panah mencapai tempat si burung bertengger. Akhirnya anak panah itu berbalik, mengikuti kodratnya sebagai benda yang patuh pada gravitasi.

"Cobalah mangsa yang lebih besar, Pangeran," Toris bersuara, bersimpati akan kegagalan pangeran mudanya.

Alfred menoleh, menatap pembimbing berambut coklatnya itu. "Eh? Bukannya kalau besar justru sulit didapatkan?" tanyanya polos.

"Justru kalau besar, semakin mudah," Toris dengan sabar mengatakan teori umum itu.

Untuk sesaat, si pangeran muda hanya mengerjap lalu termenung sesaat. Lalu kemudian bergumam, "Oh, iya ya?" seakan baru saja tersadar.

Toris hanya tersenyum pasrah, lalu berkata, "Di sana ada rusa, mungkin dapat dicoba."

Mata birunya berputar ke arah yang ditujukan oleh pembimbingnya. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas, seekor rusa muda yang tengah merumput. Hanya sendirian tanpa ada yang melindungi. Tidak ada pohon yang menghalangi, seharusnya ini tidak akan sulit. Rusa ramping yang tengah merumput itu tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Pemandangan yang indah, begitu hidup dan alami. Sangat disayangkan rusa itu muncul di saat yang kurang tepat. Tali busur ditarik kebelakang, membuat limb—kayu yang melengkung itu melengkung lebih dalam. Membentuk energi yang siap dilepaskan. Lalu anak panah dilepaskan, melesat dengan cepat. Sayangnya tidak lebih gesit dari gerakan si rusa. Padahal dia yakin bidikannya sudah tepat dan benar.

"Sial," umpatnya pelan.

"Nyaris, Pangeran."

Menengok ke arah pembimbingnya yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya. Nadanya santai, tidak terdengar mengejek apalagi memuji. Tangan kanannya bergerak menurunkan busur yang tadi dia pegang. Tangan kirinya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, lalu mengusap tenguknya. Bibirnya mengembangkan senyum tak enak pada Toris. "Haha, aku memalukan, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada kecewa.

"Tidak."

Alfred terbelalak mendengar kata-kata itu. "Jangan bercanda."

"Sungguh, Pangeran. Mengingat Anda baru belajar beberapa jam terakhir, itu sangat bagus menurut saya. Kalau saja rusa itu tidak kabur, Anda telah merobek perutnya," Toris menjelaskan dengan sopan, dengan penuh rasa rendah hati pada pengeran di hadapannya. "Keberuntungan hanya sedang tidak berada di pihak Anda."

"Terimakasih, Toris," kata Alfred tulus. Jujur saja, apa yang keluar dari mulut Toris beberapa saat tadi membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Mata coklat Toris menatap langit untuk beberapa saat, memperkirakan waktu yang telah terlewat. Lalu kembali menatap Alfred dengan lembut, "Sepertinya kita harus pulang, Pangeran."

Alfred ikut menatap langit yang masih biru, awan masih putih. Dunia belum hancur. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya makan siang. Seingatnya dia tidak membawa bekal makan siang saat ke sini bersama Toris. "Aku tidak mau pulang dengan tangan kosong," putusnya.

Mengangkat bahu, Toris lalu berkata, "Mungkin jika Anda mengejar rusa itu, Anda dapat membawanya pulang."

Alfred mengamati jejak yang dihasilkan oleh si rusa. Beberapa semak tersibak karena gerakkan rusa itu yang tergesa. "Ah, baiklah. Aku akan mengejarnya."

"Kakinya terluka, dia pasti belum jauh."

Senyum terpulas di wajah Sang Pangeran. Dia mengangguk mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihnya lalu bergegas mengikuti rute rusa.

Toris hanya tersenyum mengamati anak bimbingannya itu yang semakin menjauh. Lalu mendongak, menatap kerimbunan dedaunan hutan. "Semoga Roh Hutan bersamamu, Pangeran."

.

.

_-.-_

_Kenapa tidak sekarang? Kupikir sekarang saat yang tepat__._

_-.-_

Mata rubinya memperhatikan deret tulisan yang rapi itu. Astaga, siapa yang punya ide untuk saling berkirim burung elang di sini? Mereka hanya terpisah sebuah benteng, mereka dapat melakukan rapat kapanpun mereka mau. Dan alasan sedang melatih burung elang keturunan merpati ini benar-benar buruk menurutnya. Jemarinya bergerak menuliskan jawaban di atas perkamen lain lalu memasukkannya ke tabung kecil yang telah terikat pada kaki si elang kecoklatan. Lalu menerbangkan burung itu.

_-.-_

_Oh, Gil. Semakin cepat semakin bagus._

_-.-_

Menggeleng dengan rasa prihatin melihat jawaban itu. Sungguh, sahabatnya ini benar-benar tidak tahu makna kata 'bersabar'. Dia tahu bahwa hal ini sangat penting, tapi tidak perlu berlebihan seperti ini. Apa boleh buat, sahabatnya itu merajuk tidak mau bicara selama seminggu kalau tidak membalas. Sungguh kekanakan, mau tidak mau mereka harus bicara kalau tidak mau ada yang curiga. Menyerah, akhirnya dia tuliskan balasannya.

_-.-_

_Benarkah? Oke! Akan kuhubungi Francis setelah itu kita rapat._

_-.-_

_Kenapa tidak sedari tadi rapatnya?_ Dia hanya dapat menghembuskan napas pasrah karena kelakuan sahabatnya ini. Tapi sebenarnya menyenangkan juga. Melihat sepasang sayap gelap itu terkepak, mengangkat tubuh ringan itu ke angkasa. Elang yang lebih kuat daripada merpati, seakan melambangkan kekuatannya. Kepakan sayap seakan menggambarkan harapannya. Elang jarang digunakan untuk berkirim surat, paling sering adalah merpati. Elang terkadang tidak suka ditundukkan dan dilatih, mereka melakukan sesuatu berdasar insting mereka sebagai penguasa langit. Beruntung elang ini adalah hasil keturunan dari seekor merpati pos penurut yang berkualitas, jadi dapat dilatih. Walaupun sebenarnya dia ragu kalau ini dapat terus berlanjut.

"Jenderal Beilschmidt?" sebuah suara lembut menyapanya. Ada rasa heran dalam suara itu.

"Oh, Pangeran Matthew." Segera dia menghormat pada pangeran yang memanggilnya itu. "Ada perlu apa sampai Anda memanggil saya?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu membalas hormatnya dengan sebuah anggukkan beserta senyum sopan yang lembut. "Tidak perlu seformal itu, Jenderal, aku masih lebih muda daripada kau," kata Sang Pangeran dengan sopan. Mata violet itu menatap pada tumpukkan perkamen dan sebuah pena bulu. "Masih melatih elang bersama Jenderal Carriedo?"

Si Jenderal tersenyum mengiyakan. "Iya, Pangeran. Seperti yang kita tahu, elang sangatlah tangguh. Makadari itu, jika kita dapat melatih elang, elang ini akan sangat berguna jika ada perang," jelasnya panjang.

"Tapi kau lupa, Jenderal," nada Sang Pangeran berubah tajam, "setangguh apapun elang, merpati selalu dapat mengunggulinya. Merpati adalah burung yang memiliki daya ingat yang kuat dan stamina yang begitu besar."

Untuk sesaat, Gilbert Beilschmidt terpana melihat sinar kecerdasan di mata violet itu. Benar, setangguh apapun elang, merpati selalu dapat mengunggulinya. Merpati memiliki insting alamiah dan dapat dengan mudah mengenali wilayah, itulah yang membuat merpati dipilih sebagai penyampai pesan. Kemudian senyum mengembang di wajahnya, ada perasaan ingin mendebat kepintaran si pangeran. "Tapi elang tidaklah mencolok, Pangeran. Tidak ada yang dapat menyangka kita menggunakan elang karena elang jarang dipakai menyampaikan pesan."

"Kuharap pihak musuh tidak mengetahui hal ini, apalagi sampai mengingat-ingat bentuk elang yang kau pakai, Jenderal." Pangeran Matthew tersenyum padanya. "Terlepas dari kemungkinan itu, ini adalah ide yang bagus. Kuharap hanya sebagian kecil yang mengetahui hal ini."

"Terimakasih, Pangeran."

Menoleh heran, Pangeran Matthew mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa berterimakasih?" tanyanya. Dia lalu duduk pada bangku batu yang ada di taman itu. Menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan perintah untuk duduk.

Gilbert mengangguk patuh, lalu duduk di sebelah si pangeran. "Pangeran telah mendukung ide gila teman saya ini."

Mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian tergelak lembut. "Sama-sama, kalau bergitu."

Gilbert memberikan senyumnya pada pangeran, lalu kembali terdiam. Sunyi kemudian menyergap. Angin musim semi berhembus sepoi, membuat dedaunan hijau di pohon bergesekkan. Bagai bisikkan yang menggoda telinga dan begitu menenangkan. Mengacak-acak rambut pendek keabuannya. Angin yang begitu segar berhembus lembut menerpa raganya.

"Jenderal Beilschmidt," panggilnya lagi.

"Ya, Pangeran?"

"Apakah aku sudah mengetahui semua yang harus kuketahui?"

Mengerjap sesaat mendengar pertanyaan yang tak pernah disangkanya, mengamati wajah tenang berbingkai rambut pirang itu. "Saya tidak tahu, Pangeran," katanya, berusaha terlihat rendah hati alih-alih bodoh.

"Hm. Begitu."

"Kenapa Anda mempertanyakan hal itu?"

"Terkadang aku berpikir, apakah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dariku?" kata Pangeran dengan pandangan mengawang.

Tersentak, dia jadi ingat pada kejadian itu. Pada kejadian limabelas tahun yang lalu itu. Memang Yang Mulia Raja telah memerintahkan pada semua orang agar tidak ada yang mengungkit hal itu ke permukaan. Bukan tindakan bijak menurutnya, tapi tentu tidak ada yang berani melawan kemauan Sang Raja. Gilbert terdiam, tidak tahu mau membalas apa.

"Tapi tidak masalah," kata Pangeran dengan nada ceria. "Mungkin belum waktunya aku mengetahuinya," katanya tenang, "menurutmu, Jenderal?"

Gilbert kembali mengerjap untuk sesaat, hanya terkesima dengan kebijakan seorang pangeran berumur limabelas tahun. "Iya, Pangeran. Pasti akan ada saat di mana Anda mengetahuinya."

Pangeran Matthew tersenyum lembut padanya, mata violetnya berkilat penuh ambisi walau tersurat. Lalu kembali menatap langit dan awan. Sunyi kembali menyergap. Membuat bisikkan dedaunan yang tertiup angin kembali terdengar. Keheningan yang begitu menenangkan dan begitu menyenangkan. Matahari bersinar hangat di puncak kepala. Suatu hari di musim semi yang indah.

.

.

**End of 'From Begining Of Time'**

.

.

**A/N: **ASDFGHJKL DEMI APA UKRAINE YANG '_Cry Baby' _ ITU JADI PINTER MENGINTIMIDASI? Belarus yang katanya gak takut sama Russia lagi. Tolong ampuni saya m(_ _)m. Adakah yang dapat menebak hubungan Ukraine sama Belarus dengan US dan Canada? Hint-nya banyak loh ;)

Yes, belum terlalu kelihatan konfliknya 'kan? Hohohoh. Majunya gak akan pelan-pelan amat kok—menurut saya sih. Belum kerasa adventurenya? Belum ada sihir-sihirannya? Belum ada apa-apanya? Anggap saja kalau dalam alur novel ini masih tahap perkenalan =w=bb #dilempar. So, reviews and critics people? Review dari anda akan membuat hari saya lebih indah dan lebih semangat ngetik, kritik dari anda membuat saya tidak tersesat. :')

**Beth**


End file.
